


Milestones

by jasminemai



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, i swear this was going to be fluff, olicity have a sort of happily ever after, post fic with a twist, sorta - Freeform, spoilers for the finale, the end just got away from me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22463494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasminemai/pseuds/jasminemai
Summary: The first rule Mia Smoak-Queen learns, is to never, ever talk about her father. Specifically, the times he called her mother’s super-secret cell phone with a location and she would throw overnight bags in the car and whisk their little family away for a few months at a time.Wherein, not even the Spectre can keep Oliver away from his family.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 12
Kudos: 120





	1. Rules

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to my Olicity fam. Special shout to Bre who's post-finale tweets inspired this story.

The first rule Mia Smoak-Queen learns, is to never, _ever _talk about her father. Specifically, the times he called her mother’s super-secret cell phone with a location and she would throw overnight bags in the car and whisk their little family away for a few months at a time.

If Grandma Moira ever asked her about how her trip was, she always said that Nyssa taught her lots of new ninja tricks, much the horror of her grandmother and the amusement of her Aunt Emiko. If Aunt Thea ever wondered how on _earth,_she could already shoot a bow and arrow at eight years old, she said she’d studied the way her father held and fired his.

“Mia, the trick to lying is to not stray too far from the truth,” her father tells her late one night as she sits perched on his lap, staring out at the clear night sky. Her mom and William are in bed already and she was meant to be asleep at _least _five hours ago. Then she’d heard her father pulling up his favourite rocking chair out on the porch and decided to try her favourite new trick.

There’s a cough from behind them and they both turn to see Felicity leaning against the front door, her favourite old Henley pulled on. “What _exactly _do you know about lying?”

“I lied to you.”

“I knew you were lying,” Felicity says dismissively.

“What gave it away?” The sarcasm in her father’s voice is clear and it doesn’t go unnoticed if her mother’s incredulous expression is anything to go by.

“The bullets? The story? Literally everything about you? You just radiated guilt.” As her parents’ bicker, her mother pulls up her chair so that Mia is squished in-between them. Her legs are spread across her mom’s lap while her head rests on her father’s chest, right over his heart. “The trick, Mia-Bear, is to believe what you’re saying.”

“You’re both wrong,” William announces. He joins them on the porch with a tray of hot chocolates. “How am I meant to sleep when dads back?”

They take a moment to hand out the hot chocolates and resettle themselves.

“Mia,” her brother says. “The trick to lying to people is to just not talk to anyone. Worked a charm for me.”

_“No, it didn’t,” _her parents say in unison.

Her parents and William continue their debate until the sun starts to peak through the clouds. She loves moments like this when it’s just them in Bloomfield and nothing else matters in the world.

She comes to realise later that technically; her parents and brother aren’t wrong.

**

Sometimes Mia felt like all her parents would do is bicker. Bicker about wine versus beer, or fruit and veg versus take-out. Whenever Oliver came back the first day was always filled with food and snuggles and bickering as her parents caught up on the months they’d missed while separated. The biggest blowout she remembers them having is when she’s six years old and its daddy’s first time back in Star City. From what Mia remembers he’d kind of showed up out of the blue, bleeding all over Grandma Moira’s favourite shag carpet.

Her mother whisks him upstairs before she and William can see the state, he’s in, but a few hours later he’s propped up in her mother’s bed, his eyes closed as he leans his head back.

“Mama’s making mac and cheese,” she blurts out suddenly.

She’s not sure what she was expecting as a result of her words, but for her father to sit bolt upright, eyes wide open and a very panicked look in his eyes is not one of them.

“Felicity’s what?” He chokes out.

“Making mac and cheese. C’mon daddy keep up!”

He leaps out of bed and is picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder so fast she almost tells him he’s as fast as Supergirl. They’re down in the kitchen before Mia can really comprehend what’s happening and her father’s placing her on the counter the second later.

“Felicity,” her daddy says, in Mia’s absolute favourite way. When he says it slowly like that her mama’s eyes light right up and she’s always happy. Mia loves when her mama’s happy. “Why is there a blue box mac and cheese in my house?”

“It’s your moms' house actually,” Felicity corrects, not turning around from the stove.

Oliver makes a rather exasperated sigh as he takes in the kitchen in disgust. “Where’s Raisa?”

“Raisa can’t cook us dinner when you’re here Oliver.”

“She could cook dinner for you two. I don’t really need to eat.”

“So why are you criticising my eating choices then?”

“Because I left you a recipe book!”

Felicity spins on her heel, eyeing her husband warily. She’s giving him a once over, Mia realises, like when she and Connor have been playing outside and come back covered in dirt. “I’ve spent the last five hours patching up my god-like husband. Excuse me for not wanting to whip out the truffle oil.”

“But it’s blue box mac and cheese!” Oliver whines. Mia thinks her daddy sounds like her sometimes and it always makes her and her mama smile. Almost as if he doesn’t mean for it to happen, he’s moving around the kitchen throwing together all of these random ingredients. Mia loves watching her father cook in the same way she loves watching her mama work at Smoak Tech. “Look, why don’t you whip out that bottle of wine I brought with me and take a seat and I’ll cook something for you.”

“Oliver,” Felicity sighs, shrugging away from him. “It’s almost done.”

“You’re not eating it.”

“You can’t tell me what I can and cannot eat.”

“Felicity.”

“Oliver.”

Her parents lock into a staring contest which Mia finds absolutely boring. She’s hungry and she wants food and she _really _doesn’t care if she’s eating real mac and cheese or box mac and cheese.

“I want to cook for my two favourite girls in the entire multiverse, Felicity, please let me.”

Oliver’s got Felicity trapped against the kitchen bench now, one arm wrapped around her waist, the other cupping her cheek. If her parents are cuddling, she wants to be right in the middle of it. Her mind made up, Mia crawls along the bench until she’s wrapping her arms around both of her parents. If they’re surprised by her sudden appearance, they don’t show it, instead, her dad wraps an arm around her waist so Mia is curled into the arms of both her parents. They only pull away when the smoke alarm above the stove begins to chime.

“Oh mama, not _again.”_

**

The first time Oliver returned he’d watched his family from afar. If he’d gotten his timing right Mia would only be six months old. Like most things though, all of this is a learning curve for Oliver. As an all-knowing and all-powerful being it is too dangerous for him to live with his family full time. In this young and growing universe, he is needed everywhere and nowhere in every moment. He chooses to be selfish just this once though. Everyone thinks he sacrificed himself for the multiverse. In reality, it had been for Felicity and Mia and William. They were at the very centre of his soul, engraved their until not even the Spectre could have erased them from his memory.

He smiles for the first time as Felicity walks out of the house out onto the porch with Mia wrapped protectively in her arms. He thinks that William is inside somewhere. After the kidnapping attempt just before his funeral, Felicity had petitioned for full custody and won. This time around she had the backing of the Queen matriarch who would do just about anything to protect her grandchildren and daughter-in-law.

In the process of rebooting the universe, Oliver knew that Felicity didn’t need to be surrounded by people to physically protect her. That had never been an issue in the original timeline; the exemption being when she had put herself in danger. What that Felicity needed was a family. If he couldn’t be there, then he would give her the next best thing.

That had been the main reason for bringing back Tommy and his mother. They had loved him unconditionally and he had hoped that with these small changes they would love and protect Felicity in the same way. Emiko had been a bit of a wild card. In this new universe, she and Felicity had grown through many hours spent in the bunker together.

The only thing he hadn’t been able to change was Samantha. Her death had been crucial in his decision to give up the mantle of the Green Arrow. He couldn’t be in this position without her dying in his arms on Lian Yu and he carried that guilt with him.

He hears the slam of a door and focuses his attention back on his family. William is joining Mia and Felicity on the porch his hair unruly in a way that only a true Queen’s can be.

“I heard the car pulling up,” William explains when Felicity turns to him with a questioning look. “Are you ready for this?”

“I’m ready to start living again.”

“Yeah, mom,” William whispers. “Me too.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver brings home a pet, William sees the Spectre and it's Mia's first day of school.

“You brought our children home a _what_?”

His mother’s loud voice startles him out of the rather pleasant dream he’d been having, so much so that he takes a tumble off the couch much to his sisters’ amusement. At three years old Mia Smoak-Queen is the spitting image of their mother with a cheerful persona to match. She army crawls her way over to him; apparently the living room had been turned into an obstacle course in the hour he’d been sleeping.

“Daddy’s home!” Mia whispers to him once she sprawls herself out over his chest. “And he brought us a present!”

“_Felicity,_it’s not even dangerous,” Oliver says from the next room.

“_Oliver,”_she mimics. William can see his mom crossing her arms over her chest, head tilted to the side and a rather unimpressed gleam in her eyes. “The thing is the size of a small horse and you said it was a _puppy._”

“You’re the one that wanted to get the kids a pet.”

“I meant a dog or a cat or literally anything other than, what even _is it_?”

“It won’t grow much bigger than this though. Plus, they’re super loyal and the kids will love it.”

William gulps down. His own voice breaks like his father’s when he lies. It’s the main reason he doesn’t get into much trouble. Because he couldn’t lie to save his life. Apparently, it was a trait that was inherited.

“Oliver Queen, did you create an alien so you could win dad of the year points?”

“I don’t think we’re gonna get to keep this present Mia-Bear,” William tells his sister softly. “Moms got her loud voice on and dad would be stupid to ignore her.”

In the end, they spend three weeks with dad in Bloomfield, playing with their new pet and enjoying the time they get to spend as a family. All too soon it’s over and everyone is saying their goodbyes. Mia’s already crying as she hugs her new friend, but their dad is quickly promising that he’ll bring Martin back whenever she’s sad. William doesn’t miss the way Felicity’s eyes tear up at the sight.

**

William had only just moved back in with Felicity the first time he saw Spectre.

It was moving day, just under two months after the funeral and his grandmother and aunts were on their way to help pack up the cabin and move back to the city. Felicity had taken Mia outside to look around one last time while he’d been packing up the last of his newest tech project. He’d heard the cars turn down the long gravel driveway and had walked out to tell Felicity when movement in the trees behind the house had caught his eyes. He hadn’t been sure what it was, it seemed to move like fabric, but it was moving in the opposite direction to the light breeze that spring night.

He hadn’t thought anything of it at the time, instead, he turns to Felicity and Mia, hand instinctively reaching out to grab his little sisters. Grandma Moira, Uncle Tommy and Aunt Emiko had joined them on the porch a few moments later as he’d anticipated. Thankfully they skipped the hugs and kisses and well wishes part of the day, preferring instead to get the three cars packed up with all the things they would need at their new house.

Felicity hadn’t been willing to get rid of the cabin completely; Mia had been born in the cabin and it was the only place Felicity had memories of Oliver and Mia together. That meant that all the furniture was staying but all the baby paraphernalia and tech stuff that was littered through the cabin had to be packed up and transported back to Star City.

They’d almost finished packing up the cars when Felicity had asked him to grab the bike he’d left outside the night before. As he approached the wooded area, the same movement that had caught his eye nearly two hours earlier caught his eye again. As he approached the trees the figure seemed to retreat, but it didn’t move fast enough allowing William to catch a glimpse of bright green glowing eyes.

“I don’t know who you are, but my dad is Oliver Queen and my mom is Felicity Smoak and if you hurt me or my family, there will be hell to pay.” William hopes that the bravado he’d attempted to infuse into his words came across to the green-eyed figure, so when they bow their head and vanish a moment later, he lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

It’s not until a little bit later, as he dozes off in the car with Felicity and Tommy chatting quietly in the front, that he realises that at no point during the interaction with the green-eyed figure did he feel unsafe or uncomfortable. In fact, William thinks, the only other person who’d made him feel that settled apart from Felicity was his father.

**

“Daddy!” Mia exclaims when she sees her father climb down the stairs before the rest of the house is up. “Did momma tell you it’s my very first day of school?”

Oliver nods, scooping Mia up in his arms in one smooth movement. “She sure did kiddo, she also said you weren’t excited at all.”

Mia pouts at him. “I don’t wanna leave momma all alone.” Mia leaps down and skips towards the kitchen. “But I also wanna make new friends. JJ and Connor and Zoe all said that they loved school.”

“Does your brothers’ opinion not matter anymore?” Oliver checks, immediately not noticing that Mia leaves him out. He gets an eye roll from his four-year-old for his efforts.

“William is a nerd, so he doesn’t count. Besides, he faked being sick for a whole week because he didn’t want to leave momma,” Mia tells him as she grabs her favourite stool so she can help him cook breakfast. “She figured it out, but instead of grounding him, she made him join some sports team.”

Oliver can’t help but laugh despite the pang he gets in his chest when he thinks about his wife and son not wanting to be away from Felicity. Despite the fact that they’d spent so long talking about it before he’d been reintroduced to his kids, he knew that their current situation wasn’t ideal. Mia knew in a way that only young kids could, that he couldn’t stay all the time but that he was also always with them. William had passed the angry and bitter stages without any major explosions and had moved on to quiet acceptance though if he ever got snarky, Oliver caught the brunt of it.

Felicity, however, though she was the strongest being in all of existence in his eyes, struggled with the duality of her life. Every day she would go to work and pretend to be the widow of the Green Arrow, Saviour of the Universe. Then every night she would come home to her kids and live a completely separate life because they were the three people in the world who knew that Oliver was alive. Even dead, he was the sole source of stress in her life.

“Stop overthinking,” Felicity whispers, wrapping her arms around his waist. “Your daughter wants breakfast.”

“I’m guessing she’s not the only one.”

Felicity hums in agreement. “I’d like some coffee first, please. And then maybe some eggs and toast.”

“Well, it’s a good thing that’s what I had planned.”

“Daddy!” Mia demands, redirecting all of her. “I'm hungry_._”

Felicity giggles against his back. “I’m so happy you’re home. But when your home, I want you home, not with your mind running through every possible scenario. Stop overthinking and just be here with us. That’s all we want.”


End file.
